Taxon:User talk:Isfisk
}} Open2universe 12:50, 22 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks Hi, thanks for adding all those newly described species. It is very much appreciated. What sources do you monitor to find out? Lycaon 10:24, 10 September 2006 (UTC) 100,000 The 100,000 article mark is just around the corner. Please consider stating your preference for a celebration logo on this page. Additional logo proposals are also very welcome. Thanks. Lycaon 09:03, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Hoffstetterichthys It's nice that you included a reference in the edit comment for Hoffstetterichthys (http://www.mapress.com/zootaxa/2007f/zt01418p300.pdf) but why not include a more formal citation in the " References " section on the page? I made an attempt at doing just that, on that one page. A separate issue is Magnolia Press's copyright statement in that PDF... I'm not sure if the Wikimedia Foundation (or just someone contributing to Wikispecies) would need to (or just as a professional courtesy) get permission before drawing upon that work, especially since the work is mostly a "checklist". You may want to ask around before continuing to draw from that PDF. It would be unfortunate to take more time entering information here and then have a request to remove it. I do not represent either party, I'm just raising the possible issue. --Georgeryp 16:43, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for your response. I moved it from my userpage to my talk page. --Georgeryp 01:58, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Vandal Thanks for dealing with that vadal named Oop the Duck. I have blocked his profile and IP indefinitely. Totipotent 08:39, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Vandal2 Again many thanks for fighting wikicrime. If you want your userpage deleted too, just tell me, but I thought it would be a good idea that the red link to your name has finally turned blue, after all this time of editing! Even though it's empty, you have a userpage :) --Kempm 09:09, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Kurtamia Entry Hey there.......I was going through the Percoidea and came to Kurtamia. I noticed no Fishbase or ISIS entry and when I did a MSN search, all I came up with was the Wikipedia/Wikispecies entries. I then went to your Wikipedia user page and saw that you entered some entries that were questioned, so I deleted the link on the Apogonidae page. I subsequently found good a reference on Google, but Fishbase is pretty good about keeping up to date with recently discovered species. My guess is somewhere after 2006 it was decided to locate the fish somewhere else???? In any event, you can still find your entry, but it is still delinked...........Feel free to do as you wish, particularly if you know the fish to still be valid, which is more than I know..........Pvmoutside 22:53, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I have update your side with genus Petascelis. There where a lot of mistakes. You didn't make a template for tribus Petascelini and youdidn't make Taxon Authorities for Signoret and Dallas. The authors in the genus or species have you do with Dallas, 1852. If you have questions about make Templates or Taxon Authorities you can ask me or Mariusm. Please look to this side if you want make new species et. Regards, PeterR 12:38, 19 April 2008 (UTC) You make the same mistakes. *1. Authors you wright them with ... *2. You have to make References * , 2008, then the information and then link *3.Have you create the Authors? *4. You have to fill the species. Only the link is not enough. Regards, PeterR 17:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Isfisk, I see you make everytime the same mistakes. Authors have to be wright in Lowry and you have to make a Catalog Taxon Authorities for Azman. Further you don't mention the References like References , 2008, Zootaxa 1760: 59-68 http://www.mapress.com/zootaxa/2008/f/zt01760p068.pdf I have update your side Gbroidea. If there are questions you can ask me for help. Regards, PeterR 12:17, 30 April 2008 (UTC) : Please try look at and to see how it should be properly formatted. We have changed the formatting several times after you first registered. Please make sure you're following the latest formatting. OhanaUnitedTalk page 18:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Isfisk, I have a question about Pseudophasmatidae. I see only tribus, but no subfamilia. The genus Malocomorpha is subfamilia Pseudophastimatinae without a tribus. See allso Zootaxa 1748: 1-64 (2008). What is your speciality? Regards, PeterR 18:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks for your replay! We have rigid conventions at WIKISPECIES. Also Meyrick permits us to link to the page of author's details while "Meyrick" does not link! (see the blue color) If you had made the page Gbroidea on my way, than you can see that there are no Templates. I did't create any Lepidoptera page either, but when I see mistakes, I make Templates for Family, Subfamily, Tribus etc. I have allready update my mistake. You didn't answer my question about your speciality. My speciality are Lepidoptera. Regards, PeterR 12:09, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Brevisiphonaphis You have type: Genus: Brevisiphonaphis Species: Brevisiphonaphis hirsutissima Name Brevisiphonaphis hirsutissima Stekolshchikov & G. Xia, 2008 References * , 2008, Journal number: pages to journal You have add it as upstares. If you have the journal on internet than you know the names and forenames of the authors and than you can make the Catolog:Taxon Authorities. Regards, PeterR 20:18, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Zootaxa I don't know how you works, but I look everyday on Google and surge for Zootaxa. The insecta from 2008 jan., febr., march, 2007, 2006 etc. have to be done without the Lepidoptera. If you can pick it up than I can go further with the Lepidoptera. Regards, PeterR 20:23, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Amazonatolica Please can you update Amazonatolica? Regards, PeterR 07:29, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Pericapritermes I see that you have done the new species of Pericapritermes. On 4 may 2008 I have ask you to do the Genera and Species with Pericapritermes and Pericapritermes papuanus. Why don't you do this? Regards, PeterR 07:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Please improve your edits Hi Isfisk, I want to thank you for your valuable contributions to Wikispecies. I nevertheless want to ask you to make a minor improvement regarding the author's names: Instead of writing: Name Pericapritermes papuanus Bourguignon & Roisin, 2008 Please write: Name Pericapritermes papuanus Bourguignon & Roisin, 2008 This is important so we could link to the author's names, and make Wikispecies more imformative. Thanks for your cooperation! Mariusm 09:25, 16 May 2008 (UTC) You're perfectly right about the author name's ambiguity, but in my opinion the case of Lynch is somewhat rare. Some author pages do contain more info than just the name, and may be extended in the future, putting some "meat" in them. It is also nice to have a uniform and standard format for all Wikispecies pages, and not everyone including or omitting info according to his inclinations. In any case I would be glad if you inform me about such author discrepancies, and I'll give it a try to sort them out. Meanwhile I'll be glad if you could make the effort and add the author links in-spite of all your justified reservations. Mariusm 16:58, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Follow-up comments # As for the case of the author Lynch which you rightly pointed out, I added a new page for the Colombian Herpetologist John D. Lynch. I'll try, if the time allows me to change the links to Lynch # I happened to see your mail to PeterR, where you ask him why he made the modifications in your page. I'm afraid he's rightly done so: The templates and were constructed for handeling lists of genera in Family pages and lists of species in Genus pages. The line "Species: [[]]" must contain the full name of the species and not the abbreviation resulting from the template. Mariusm 06:03, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :Regarding the genus you're correct: no difference. :Mariusm 08:29, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm working now on the Anura, and I'm intending to change the position of Alsodes as soon as I reach this familia... Please be patient... Thanks for your observation. Mariusm 08:50, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Cymothoe I don't know what you means. If you have a genus than the rules are Genera: Cymothoe Species: With species: Genus: Cymothoe Species: Cymothoe capella What is wrong with Cymothoe? Regards PeterR 09:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Ecnomina I see your busy with Ecnomina. First Genus is Genus: Ecnomina NOT This is in according what Mariusm says. 2. There are species group. Genus: ... Species Group a... ... Species Group b... ... ... Regards, PeterR 19:24, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Polyura One of my contact informants is Nigel Robinson from Thomson. Every month I get a new update for many years. I'm a specialist of Lepidoptera so I get information from authors all of the world. But thanks for the information. Therefore groups and subgroups are important for the science. The groups are sisterspecies in a species. I have allso the disposal about thousands of books in the library of Entomology. Regards, PeterR 09:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Answer to wour qustion HI, I happened to see your question to Peter. Visually speaking, there's no difference beteen and . But if you want valid XHTML code, the is required by specification. Using is a way to signify termination of an element instead of using . Using on it's own is essentially an unterminated element, so if you want Wiki to work best on all browsers please use the . Mariusm 12:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Neuzina I have add the Type species by Neuzina. I see in your work that you often forget the Type species or Type locality and Holotypes. Regards, PeterR 15:13, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Makrokylindrus There are two subgenera Adiastylis and Makrokylindrus see http://nature.umesci.maine.edu/Cumacea/diastylidae3.html Regards, PeterR 12:21, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Fabricinae The subfamily is Fabriciinae see allso http://scientiamarina.revistas.csic.es/index.php/scientiamarina/article/viewFile/73/70 and http://www.marinespecies.org/aphia.php?p=taxdetails&id=154918 Regards, PeterR 09:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Comment Requested Wider opinions and comments are requested on the village pump here regarding a proposed change in formatting of the taxonavigation section. Please read the and comment.--Kevmin 00:12, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Discussion closes 26 April 2009 Stho002 00:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Категория:Taxon:Eukaryota